


Don't do that!

by Magical_Magnus_Lightwood_Bane



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Insecure Magnus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Magnus_Lightwood_Bane/pseuds/Magical_Magnus_Lightwood_Bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus haven't been together long and Magnus isn't always able to keep up his 'nothing bothers me' act especially when caught in unexpected circumstances. </p>
<p>Also inspiration from a Harry Shum Jr pic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't do that!

##  ** **

##  **Don’t do that!**

Alec is on his way Magnus late one night, needing to just see him after a particularly horrible night of hunting, even though they’ve only been dating for a month it’s amazing how these visits always make things seem better.

Letting himself in to the loft Alec finds the warlock pottering around the kitchen, make up already gone, none of his usual rings or jewellery are to be seen and he’s in very un-Magnus casual clothes because he clearly wasn’t expecting company. 

“M-magnus” Alec whispers making the warlocks head snap up in surprise, his cat eyes instantly widening in shock when he meets Alec equally shocked expression. 

“Alexander? W-what, I mean I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight” Magnus blushes and stutters, blinking quickly and putting up his glamour. He never planned on letting the shadowhunter see his demon marks or him looking so ‘plain’ this early in their relationship and it’s unsettled him. This isn’t good he thinks. 

Alec however hasn’t noticed the unease of the man in front of him, his eyes were drawn straight to the beautiful golden sparkle of cat eyes he saw briefly and when they were replaced by the brown Alec has come to know he suddenly notices the arm and shoulder muscles that have up to now been hidden under the flamboyant shirts Magnus so loves. He stands and just stares at the beauty, pure sexiness that shows all the more without the distractions of glitter and shiny fabrics.  Magnus squirms under the intense gaze and says something about needing to get a shirt.

“No need to get dressed up on my account” Alec manages to mutter dryly as he shakes his head trying to think clearly. Looking up at Magnus’ face again he realises that something seems a bit off. The usual smile is missing, he isn’t making eye contact with Alec and he looks very unsure of himself. Alec smiles at seeing this side of Magnus but of course that goes unnoticed by the warlock as he turns and walks across the apartment still looking down at the floor. Alec is about to say something but Magnus quickly disappears into his bedroom.

Just seconds later he’s striding back towards Alec with perfectly applied make up and dressed like he’s ready for a night in the club, the wonders of magic! He’s smiling more now and Alec sees the usual confidence that he associates with Magnus.

“Oh, Alexander, you know I like to dress to impress!” Magnus smirks as he does a quick twirl for Alec. Yep, the walls are up and all traces of vulnerability are long gone.

“Fine,” Alec mutters under his breath, too quiet for Magnus to hear “but I liked what I saw.”

Alec pouts, huffing out a deep breath and trying hard to hide his disappointment. He changes the subject and asks Magnus how his day had been, trying to make small talk as he turns and walks away from Magnus to take a seat on the sofa. Magnus gives him a curious look but quickly joins Alec, curling up next to him and resting his hands on the taller man’s knee before leaning up and gently kissing him on the lips. 

Noticing that Alec seems tense and isn’t responding to the kiss Magnus pulls back. All his insecurities come flooding back and he can’t meet the shadowhunters gaze when he asks if something is wrong. He holds his breath knowing that the rejection is about to come, that Alec has seen beneath all the glitter and fancy clothing, seen how ordinary he really is and that the spell has been broken. He’s about to find out that yet another person who has touched his heart is about to break it in two. Another case of Magnus being foolish in believing that maybe, just maybe this time someone might love him back.

“Magnus,” Alec says sounding very serious “don’t do that!” 

 And that’s it. Magnus feels his heart being ripped out. Alec had told him not to kiss him and quick as a flash Magnus throws his hands off Alec’s knee like he’s just been burnt and he scrabbles to the opposite end of the sofa pulling his knees to his chest and hugging them tightly. He clicks his fingers, opening a portal back to the institute and simply says “Goodnight Alexander” his voice cracking at the name of the man he loves. 

Alec just sits there dumb struck for a moment. He’s not sure exactly what just happened but the curled up ball in front of him isn’t the same man he’s come to know. This isn’t even the cute slightly vulnerable Magnus he saw for the first time just a few minutes ago. No, this Magnus looks broken, it’s a million miles from the ‘High Warlock of Brooklyn’ that first caught Alec’s attention. What he does know is that the sight of Magnus and the sound of his pained voice has Alec wanting to wrap his arms around him and protect him and just love him forever. Love. Yes, Alec realises in that moment that he loves Magnus. He’s known for awhile really but was too scared to admit it to himself. 

“Magnus?”

Nothing. 

“Magnus, please look at me.” Alec slowly moves closer to the non responsive warlock, gasping in surprise when he reaches out to gently touch Magnus’ hand only for it to flinch away.

“Just go Alec. You don’t need to explain. And I certainly don’t need to hear it yet again.” Magnus knows his voice is barely a whisper and he can’t hold back the sarcasm in the last part.

“Since when do you call me Alec?" 

"Since you just broke up with me” comes the reply and Alec finally realises what’s going on. 

“What! No! I never said that! Look at me god dammit Mags” Alec shouts and it shocks Magnus enough that he actually does look up for the first time since he pulled back from the kiss. What he sees takes his breath away. 

Magnus had expected to see disgust, rejection maybe even the hatred and disapproving look he normally got from shadowhunters, even though Alec had never looked at him like that before, but then he’d never seen the demon mark before either. Magnus didn’t see any of that on Alec’s face though. He saw worry, concern a little anger maybe and something else that Magnus didn’t dare hope to be true.

“Mags” Alec starts, his voice back to being quiet and gentle again “I’m not breaking up with you. Why would you even think that?”

“You told me not to kiss you and…”  Magnus’ voice is full of hurt and just a whisper that even with the help of the runes Alec can only just hear. But Magnus takes a deep breath and thinks to himself he might as well just put it all out there. He knows he’s already shown way more of himself tonight than he planned on letting Alec see at this stage, maybe more than he ever planned to reveal. He pauses trying work out exactly what to say.

Reaching out for Magnus’ hand again and reliefed when the warlock lets him thread their fingers together Alex squeezes it gently “And?” he prompts Magnus to go on.

“And well, I saw the look on your face when you walked in tonight when you saw me, saw my marks.The shock at seeing who I really am, a demon who wraps it up in a disguise of glitter and glamour. Your kind are trained to hate demons. I heard the disappointment in your voice afterwards. Then you turned your back on me without so much as a welcoming hug and went and sat down. Then you didn’t kiss me back and told me ‘don’t do that’. So tell me Alec what was I supposed to think.”

“It’s _Alexander,_ ” Alec corrects, smiling softly “and you completely misunderstood my reactions. By the Angel how can someone as old as you not be wise with it you silly warlock” Alec chuckles slightly before continuing, ignoring the slightly offended and yet confused look on Magnus’ face.

“You were right, I was surprised at how you looked tonight. I’ve never seen your marks and I’ve never seen you without all the make up. But I didn’t see a demon. I saw beauty in your eyes, well in those few seconds before you hid them again, but they are amazing Mags. Then when I looked down and saw what you were wearing, or rather what you weren't. You never told me you work out! Seriously those arms could give many a shadowhunter a run for their money. Anyway, I kind of got distracted by how sexy you looked and next thing I know you’ve rushed off to get changed. So yeah, I was disappointed. I was enjoying the view and just thinking to myself how did I get so lucky in getting to see the real you that no one else sees, the vulnerable you. Then when you came back out, dressed as ‘The high warlock of Brooklyn’ who is completely unaffected by anything I could tell your walls were back up.” Alec stops for a moment realising he’s probably never spoken this much in front of Magnus before but he needs to get it out, needs to tell him everything.

“I wasn’t telling you to stop kissing me” Alec reassures gently running a thumb along the cheekbone of a very shocked looking warlock whose eyes seem to be shining with tears that threaten to escape. “I was saying don’t hide from me. You really didn’t need to put your glamour up, you didn’t need the make up and you certainly didn’t have to try and gift wrap yourself for me in fancy clothes. I love you Magnus Bane.” Alec brings his other hand up to run his thumbs along both cheeks as they are now wet with Magnus’ tears. 

“I love all of you. I want to see the vulnerable you, the beauty that lies under the mask and the bravado that you put on for the world. I don’t know what’s happened in the past but the way you just assumed I was pushing you away and your reaction to it showed me that someone has hurt you badly. I promise I’ll never do that.  I want to look after you and protect you, tonight has just shown me that your heart is in need of some TLC and I plan on being the one to provide that. If you’ll allow me of course?”

“Alexander…” Magnus finally says, voice thick with emotion and smiling through his tears, for once he doesn’t really know what to say after that speech so he opts for keeping the roles reversed and goes with Alec’s usual tactic of action speak louder than words. He blinks back the tears a few more times before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. When he opens them again, he lets the glamour drop and reveals his cat eyes to Alec. “I love you too Alexander.” 

Magnus pulls Alec to him just catching the surprised gasp at seeing those eyes again and then the look of love on the younger mans face before Magnus’ lips gently touch Alec’s, this time the kiss is mutual and filled with all the love they feel for each other. Alec’s hands slide behind Magnus’ head and his long fingers tangle into the glitter filled hair as a pair of ring clad fingers settle against his lower back as strong arms are wrapped around the taller mans waist. They slowly pull back a little after several minutes of pouring all the emotion they can into the kiss, both struggling for breath and smiling like two lovestruck teenagers. 

“So Alexander,” Magnus says with a smirk on his face “You really didn’t mind my first look from tonight then?”

“Mags, I _really_ liked what I saw!” Alec says and his pupils flare at memory.

“Hmmm…well it is late and we really should sleep, do you want to stay the night?”

Alec just nods and blushes deeply at the though of spending the night for the first time

“Good but then there’s something I need to do…” with a quick flick of his wrist, click of his fingers and a flash of blue Magnus is back to how he looked at the start of their evening and looks up at Alec with a small smile.

“So, so beautiful my love, I’m so lucky to call you mine. I love you Mags” Alec says and leans in to kiss him again.

Magnus knows now that Alec won’t reject him. That for the first time in his long life Magnus is actually loved. That this amazing shadowhunter has the power to break him more than any other person ever could, but he trusts him enough now to know that he won’t. He can see it in those hazel eyes, the love, the need and the want. Not only the physical need but the emotional need to make sure that Magnus is ok. And it’s overwhelming for Magnus, he’s felt love for others before, knows what it’s like to put someone else before himself but never before has he felt that the other person would do the same for him. Until now. Until his Alexander.

“And you’re mine. Forever and always.” Magnus replies just before their lips meet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it, this is my first go at Malec fanfiction and my first story of any kind for a long time!


End file.
